Wizard and Mage
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Sirius tells Harry a secret that will change his life. his parents are still alive! watch as he leaves the wizarding world and enters the world of walking skeletons. my response to the Sirius secret challenge. rating may change. HP/VC
1. Chapter 1

Before they died, Lily (or James) told Sirius a secret that, when Harry was old enough, could be told to their son; that time has come!

**Rules:**

Whatever the secret, Harry MUST remain with Sirius and Remus

The secret must force Harry to look back on his life and make changes to his future

Any pairings are welcome

Snape either works with Harry to repay the life-debt or he helps Harry out as a permanent mentor/friend;

Harry must be at least 14 years old when he is told the secret (though I will allow Sirius to tell Harry when they meet in POA)

**Welcome Additions:**

Crossovers with another fandom

The secret MUST change Harry's life e.g: Lily and James aren't his parents; he's not human; something like that

Harry leaves Hogwarts

Another member of the HP universe is affected by the secret e.g: Harry and someone he considers a friend are, in fact, siblings;

**Forbidden:**

Harry remaining the naive, ready-to-die boy that he is

Dark-Harry: Light or Grey ONLY

Sirius and Remus leaving Harry

**Other than that; it's up to you!**

**This is my response to the above challenge. I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with this, but ****his parents are both elementals and used the ultimate defense to survive Voldys attack. Will take suggestions for parings, but I will probably pear Harry up with Valkyrie. Snape is Londons version of Kenespekle Grouse. Will begin as Harry is getting home from his the hearing in his fifth year. Hermione's parents are soserous too. Will most likely have to screw around with the time frame. In this world, the Revents never got loose and so Tanith didn't get possessed**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

Life Changing News

Harry smiled at the Wesley's as they celebrated his verdict of cleared of all charges. Sirius was sitting in at the table, reading a letter and looking, well, serious. Suddenly, he stood and walked over to Harry, beckoning to him to follow him. They quietly left the party, along with Lupin and moved to the study on the third floor of the old house. When they got there, Sirius sat behind the desk and told Harry to sit.

"What's up, Sirius?" asked Harry, slightly freaked out by this turn of events.

"I don't know how to say this, pup," Sirius replied with a sigh, "Just remember that I care for you like a son."

Harry nodded, a feeling of dread welling up in his chest.

"Hear go's," Sirius said, before looking Harry in the eye, "Your parents are still alive."

Harry's world seemed to darken at that and he began to do a rather accurate impression of a gold fish.

"Listen up Pup, because this is important. There's another magical world that is hidden from both the muggle and the wizarding worlds. Only a select few in the wizarding world know about this other world and all of them are a part of it. These magic users are called sorcerers and are split into two catagies." Sirius then went on to tell Harry all about this other world and that his parents were elementals who used the ultimate defense and were turned to stone. "The reason I am telling you this is because the man who has been monitoring your parents has detected signs that they are coming out of stasis and has requested that Remus and I bring you along to see if you can speed up the proses."

Harry nodded, still trying to get his head round the fact that he may be getting his parents back.

Two hours later, they had managed to sneak out of Grimald Place and head across town to the location of the London Sanctuary, which was located under and old waxworks museum. Remus let them in using a key and began to run his hands over the wall of the ticket booth. He eventuly found what he was looking for and the wall in front of them slid open. Sirius transformed back into a man and lead the way in, muttering about paranoid elders. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Harry froze as he saw that the door was guarded by two people. They were both tall and dressed in gray cloaks with their heads covered by gray, visored helmets. Strapped to their backs were scythes that looked like they were caperbul of cutting Harry in two.

"Those are cleavers," Sirius said, "they are the guards and enforcers of the councle, they don't have magic, but there uniform can protect against almost any form of magic. They are highly deadly, so don't get on their bad side."

"There creepy too," a voice said form behind them.

Harry turned around and saw who spoke. She was quite pretty with tousled blond hair and eyes that had a look of confidence. She was wearing a sleeveless tunic that showed of well-defined arms and had a leather jacket slung over one shoulder.

"It's been a while, Moony, Padfoot," she said, smiling at Sirius.

"indeed it has Tanith," Padfoot said before turning to Harry, "This is Tanith Low, an old friend, Tanith, he hasn't taken a name yet." "Nice to meet you," Harry said. Further conversation was interrupted by a short, squat man walked up to the group and told Harry and co. to follow him. After following the man through a series of chambers, they finery arrived in a room that contained two statues and a host of machines being monitored by a man and a woman. The man was tall and muscular, with short brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a white lab coat with a pair of black jeans underneath. The woman was similarly dressed, but with a skirt under her coat. She had long, curly, light brown hair and brown eyes. As the group entered the room, the two turned around to greet them and Harry recognised them. He had met them before his second year in Flourish and Blots when they were buying Hermione her school books. "What..?" but he didn't get the chance to finish as he was tackled by a bushy haired missile for the second time that holiday. "HARRY," Hermione shouted as she hugged him hard. "Hermione? But you were at Grimmauld Place when we left," Harry said confused "That was my reflection." "SAY WHAT!" "My reflection. I'll show you what I mean later. I couldn't go to Grimmauld Place because I needed to finish learning from my parents. In this world my name is Harmony Codex," Hermione, sorry Harmony, said. "And your hear, why?" asked Harry "That would be because of us," Harmony's father said, looking up from the screen he was bending over, "We were assigned to keep an eye on your parent's vitals and Harmony's learning rune and healing magic from the two of us." The next few minutes were spent by Harry learning the truth about what Harmony could do, and he had to say, he was impressed. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed round the room. The Grangers immediately turned to their consoles. Not that it was really necessary as everyone could see the large crack that had appeared on both of the statues. Another loud crack sounded and the stone shell that covered the bodies of Lily and James Potter shattered, leaving the couple to collapse to the floor.

**Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to get this out. Let me know what you think of the paring of Harry and Valkyrie and give me some ideas of what Harry's' name could be. Please review. Its a huge help for writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wizard and Mage

Sirius tells Harry a secret that will change his life. his parents are still alive! watch as he leaves the wizarding world and enters the world of walking skeletons. my response to the Sirius secret challenge. rating may change. HP/VC

**I can't be arsed to come up with any witty comments for the authors note.**

**I don't own HP or SP.**

Chapter 2

Harry and his parents were sitting in the sanctuary mess hall getting to know one another. After Lily had come too, she had almost throttled Harry by hugging him so hard. Fortunately, the Marauders had been able to pry her off before he could suffocate. Harry was currently regaling them with the events of the past fifteen years. Needless to say the Potters were annoyed.

"THAT MANIPULATIVE OLD GOAT!" yelled Lily, flames flickering in her hair as she lost control over her magic.

James wasn't much better.

"I think we need to show them that they can't get away with hurting a child," he said, a rather evil glint in his eyes as he pulled out a phone. He dialled and waited for a second before someone picked up.

"Hello, its James...thanks...I need you to dig up some dirt on my sister-in-law and her family...right, see you then...yes, the usual...bye."

"Right, now we just need to head home."

two hours later

Harry looked at the mansion in shock. It was three stories high and was surrounded by sprawling grounds that didn't look like they had been abandoned for fifteen years. It was rather grand inside, with a massive, marble floored entrance hall and dark wood panelling. The rooms on the ground floor were clearly for impressing people as they were full of rich trappings and things designed to impress. The second floor was far more cosy, clearly meant to be lived in. The living room was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room in school. There was also a games room, a TV room, a training room, a massive library, a family dining room, a potions lab and a small kitchen. The third floor just consisted of bedrooms.

After Harry had been given the tour, met the house elves and broken down in what should have been his room, the Potters, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the lounge discussing nothing in particular.

"I want to learn elemental magic, as well as become an Animagus" Harry said suddenly.

"I was just about to suggest that," his father said.

Before they could continue the discussion, they were interrupted by a house elf popping into the room.

"Pardon me, sirs, madams," he said, "But there are three people here to see you."

"OK Smiffy, see them up," replied James.

The elf nodded and popped away, returning a few minutes later accompanied by two men and a young girl. The first man looked about twenty and had short, spiky, blood red hair, bright green eyes and a slight smirk. He was dressed in black trousers and tunic made of a material that Harry had never seen before, as well as a long, black coat with silver flames round the hem and a strange symbol on a silver circle on the back, made of the same material. As he walked forward, his coat fell open, revealing a sword in a green sheath with emeralds in the hilt. It resembled the sword of Gryffindor that Harry had pulled from the sorting hat in his second year.

The second man was dressed in a sharp suit and hat, with white gloves covering his hands. He had waxy skin, high cheekbones, brown eyes and hair.

The third person was a girl who was about Harry's age and easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, black hair and intense dark eyes. She was tall and had a slim body. She was wearing an outfit similar to the red-headed man but her coat didn't have the patterns.

As the trio entered the room, Lily launched herself at the red head and hugged him hard. the young man laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey, little sister," he said, "How are things?"

"We're twins!" Lily said, slapping him round the head earning a chuckle, "and I'm doing as well as can be considering I just found out that my son has spent his life living with our sister!"

That got the man's attention, "What? But it specifically said in your will that he was not to go to her."

"Let's discuss this later, for now come and meet your nephew."

Lily dragged the man to the couch, causing Harry to drag his eyes from the girl, and introduced him, "Harry, this is Lycan Thorpe, my twin brother and the man you should have spent the last fifteen years with."

"Nice to finally meet you Harry," he said with a grin. He seemed like the type who smiled easily and just liked having fun. However, there was a predatory air about him that made Harry think that ticking this guy off would be a very bad idea.

Lycan turned to James and handed him a thick folder.

"That job was easy," he said, "I found so much dirt that it's not even funny."

"This is all very well and good, but why are we here?" the tall man asked, clearly annoyed.

"Shut up, Skul," said Lycan, glaring at him, "I haven't seen my sister in years so we are going to catch up. Need I remind you that there are three canines in the room?"

The man backed off muttering something about ungrateful mutts.

"I'll talk to you," said James, "we need to discuss how we are going to take the snake faced bastard down."  
"I think we will get along splendidly," the man said extending his hand, "Skulduggery Pleasant."

"your reputation proceeds you, Skeleton Detective," said James taking the proffered hand," the names Prongs, grand mage of the London sanctuary."

Harry meanwhile had approached the girl.

"Hi, I'm Murff."

the reason for this was that Lily had slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't give your Given Name until you take one," she said, "No offence."

"None taken," the girl said, "I'm Valkyrie Cain, Elemental, Necromancer and all round kick ass."

"Modest much?"

"Have you saved the world six times, killed a god, faced off against the most evil sorcerers this side of the channel and stopped a hoard of people possessing evil spirits?"

"...Touche. All I've done is temporarily killed the most powerful dark lord in centuries, saved the Philosophers stone, killed an eighty foot long Basilisk, scared off hundreds of soul sucking fiends, took part in a tournament meant for people three years older than me, witnessed the Dark lord I defeated as a baby, been torched by said dark lord, escaped and am now being called a liar by the government"

"...Sounds like we both have it bad."  
"Yup, want to swap stories?"

"Sure, why not."

with that, the two teens began regaling one another with tales of their exploits, neither of them noticing the faint glow that surrounded them.

**And cut! Sorry nothing much happened in this one, its kind of fillerish. The chapters in this story will be shorter than my other stories. Next time, a visit to Professor Prince to call in a few favours, Shadows Library to find some information, Gringotts to check Harry's inheritance (His parents are legally dead in the wizarding world) and the start of Harrys training. If anyone can come up with a suitable name for Harry, I'm taking suggestions. He will be an elemental.**


End file.
